westbrookefandomcom-20200215-history
Danielle Westbrooke
At the shows inception, Danielle is shown to be calculated, and conniving. She has been shown to be working an agenda against her Father for currently unconfirmed reasons. Seducing the Governor While attending the inaugural ball for Acting Mayor Michael Phillips, Danielle learns through her planted spy at her family's hotel (The Sea Gull), that Governor David Spencer is staying there. After learning what room he is in, Danielle goes to him and plays on his sympathies. Believing that she was just stood up at the ball and that she just got into a very upsetting lover's quarrel, he invites her into his room to comfort her, and to collect herself. After a pleasant conversation where the two lament, and relish the responsibilities of power and prestige that their titles and names give them, they end up sleeping together. Later, Danielle reveals to David, in front of Kate that sleeping with him was just a ploy so that she could have leverage against him to blackmail him into being a mole against her Father, and reporting back to her directly. At the moment, David is currently complying with Danielle's demands, as Kate works to find leverage against Danielle to get her to back down. An Enemy of Kate On the evening of Danielle's dalliance with David (see "Seducing The Governor") Danielle is seen leaving David's room by his wife, Kate. Danielle is unaware. Even though Kate and David are separated at the moment, and he has technically done nothing wrong, Kate seethes. The next day, Kate goes to Danielle's Office, and after slapping her, tells her to "stay away from her husband." Later, after David confides in Kate that he is being blackmailed by Danielle, she agrees to help him find a way to get out of Danielle's cross-hairs. A Friend in Kevin (and Maybe More)... Stepping in as CEO for Sandra, who was called out of town for an emergency, Danielle attends the funeral of Melissa Spencer on behalf of SWD, after learning she was hired as a model for the company, but never got a chance to do a photoshoot due to her untimely death. Knowing that she is in bad standing with David and Kate (Melissa's parents), she asks Kevin to attend with her. He does, and after, they go for lunch, where Danielle seems to drop her guard a bit. Later at the office, when Kevin asks her to confide in him about her plans concerning The Governor. When Danielle tries to dodge the request, Kevin withdraws and goes back to his office. Feeling badly about alienating him, Danielle goes to his office, apologizes, and as a show of trust lets him in on her plan to use David as he mole to gain more information about Westbrooke Enterprises from her Father. Kevin thanks her for her trust, commends her for her plan, and vows to keep her secret. Overlooked for Westbrooke Enterprises COO Position Danielle learned from her brother, Gavin, that her father had offered him the COO position instead of her. Gavin felt badly, but explained to her that it was something he needed to do to prove to himself, and his Father that he was worthy of being a Westbrooke. Danielle didn't have the heart to talk her brother out of it, but instead left the estate and went to The Sea Gull Hotel for the night. The next morning, Danielle wakes up hungover, and after an altercation with David and Kate (see "Seducing the Governor" above). Goes to her Father's office and confronts him. Damien explains to her that there was no question that she could hold down the COO position, but her brother needed this more than her. He also assured her that just because Gavin was appointed COO doesn't mean that she wouldn't be appointed CEO when he retired. Dissapointed, Danielle leaves his office, but not before telling her Father that he backed the wrong person, and one way or another, he would see the error of his ways.